Why me?
by Maddiehyland1313
Summary: What if bella and edward thought that renesmee was in danger with them and gave her to a family that ' wanted' a child, but the family wasnt as nice as it seems? What if that cullens returned to forks to see how renesmee was? Ps: renesmee is and looks like a fourteen years old and dont know that she is adopted.
1. Chapter 1

Bella and Edward thought that was risky to let renesmee stay with them, so they gave her to a family that wanted a daughter, but the family is not as nice as it seems. What if the cullens decided to come back to forks to see renesmee?

Ps: Renesmee is and looks like a 14 years old in the story.


	2. Chapter 2 - Renesmee

Hi, my name is Renesmee and i am 14 years old. I live with my parents Kelly and Kurt, and my brother Harbor that is 9. My parents dont care of anything but money,however I already got used to it. In school, i have a lot of good friends, Jordyn is my best friend and we go to the same dance studio, there are also Claire, Luca, Robert, Autumn and my ex boyfrind Brandon, that I broke up with him two weeks ago, but he still one of my best friends. I personally think that i am a really strange person, I feel tempted by blood, I run super fast and I am the strongest in my grade, that is super weird that all boys go to the gym to be stronger and have all that muscles and I am super skinny, with no muscles at all, win all the small fights that we do. But in a way, I have fun with it!


	3. Chapter 3 - First day

Renesmee POV :

"where is my breakfast Renesmee?" my dad yelled, shit I forgot it.

"Sorry, it will be done soon!" I said

" Now it has to be a hundred times better!" he said. I finished it and went to my room to change clothes for school. I got my bag and went to school.

"Nessieee," Jordyn yelleed "today new sudents will be coming to school, there are rumors saying that are 3 boys and 3 girls, and the boys are HOT!"

"just rumors, you should never believe in them!" i said

" whatever, the principal asked me to call you, don't ask me why, because I have no clue." she said

" ok bye"

5 minutes later... - at the principal office

" Hey Renesmee, I was waiting for you." she said

" yes..."

" well, we will have new students today, and I want to ask you to be embassendor to one of them?"

"what grade?"

"they are seniors!"

"Seniors, really?"

" i know, but I just think that it will be nice for them to have friends in other grades."

" ok... What is her name?"

" Alice cullen"

That name sounds familiar..." fine, i ll meet her at lunch!"

"thank you"


	4. Chapter 4

Hey its Maddie, I just want to thank everyone for reading and for the support cause is my first fanfiction, so let me know what you think and i would love to receive some ideas from you all about what you want to read. So here is one more chapter, and I am trying my best to write a chapter a day, but next chapter I will need 2 days, since I am really busy going to dance and I have to finish my english homework, Ugh.

3 DAYS BEFORE:

Bella POV:

This morning Carlisle told us that he got a job at Forks Hospital, so we would be moving. Everyone is a little concerned in seeing Renesmee again, but happy in the same and I miss her so much, and we gave her up to protect her but I wish we didn't.

2 Days later...

Alice POV:

YEEAAAYYYYYYY, Forksssss here we are! Im so excited to be back and im dying to see my little niece. Tomorrow we are starting school again...BORING... but guess what? i don't care, as long as our family is complete again.

1 day later:

We just got in school, and we were in our way to get our schedules, and again, EVERYONE is staring. When we got there there was a ladysiting there:

"hi, we are the cullens, we are new here and came to get our schedules."

"Cullens, right! Here they are."

"thank you" I said

" Ur welcome, well just to let you guys know, if you want we can assign a student to guide in the first day"

"i want" i said, maybe the person likes to shop"Anybody else want?"

" no thank we are all fine" Edward said

"So , here is the list of all of our student, so you can choose one, and we recommend that you choose someone that is not in your grade, so you can have more friends."

" fine" i said, and the others headed to their classroom and I stayed there looking to the names : Sophia Miller , Giulia Henley, Renesmee Ziegler, Mari...RENESMEE ZIEGLER? of course I was gonna choose her, I wanna know her better...

" I will go with Renesmee Ziegler please"

" Ms Ziegler, ok I am going to talk to her and you will meet her here at lunch time please"

I left to class more excited than ever, does she likes pink, where does she shops, what type of music does she listen to? i had so much questions in my head, I couldn't wait!

I got in my class and no one in my family had classes with me into lunch, I guess they will see my big surprise! My classes pass really fast and now was time!


	5. Chapter 5

Renesmee POV:

I got to math class and i sat next to Jordyn and Brandon.

"what was that all about?"she said

"She wanted me to be the embessandor to one of the cullens."

" OMG, whooo? is it Edward?"

" no Alice. Did you talked to any of them?"

" talked to who?" brandon asked

" the cullens"

" the girls are HOT"

" ughh, you too" i said a little jealous

" what, your jealous? Breaking up with me was the worst decision you ever made!"

" you cheated on me, and you should be happy that i still talk to you and act normal"

"thats because you still love me." he said

" right, but i should thank you for that, now i can date someone better."

After that, all my classes passed really fast, and now was lunch. I was heading to the secretary office to meet one of the so famous cullens and there she was.

" hi, im Renesmee, is nice to meet you."

" im alice, its good to meet you too." she said excited," so do you want to have lunch?"

" im not hungry but i can go with you."

"im not hungry too, so lets have a walk and you can show me the school."

"sure" Alice seems nice, really nice. Maybe this was a great idea, so i can get to know her.

" so alice, where did you came from?"

" We lived in Alaska"

Woww, she must really like cold places, I just cant take this city anymore, it is just so small and boring.

" What do you like to do Renesmee?"

" I loveeee to dance, its my passion , I also love shopping, and sk.."

"SHOPPING?"

" yess..."

" OMG, I love shopping! Do you want to go with me after school today?"

" I would love to"

" ok, I will pick you at 6!"

" good"

" what is you favorite color?"

" are you really gonna play question and answer?" i said laughing

" i just want to know you better"

" well, its pink!"

" mine too, you know pink its just a way of life. Favorite singer?"

" Justin Bieber, SWAG !"

" ohh please, favorite type of music?"

" I like all, pop, rock, rap, funk..."

" funk? Really? Thats not good music!"

" Of course it is!"

Then the bell rang, I said good bye to Alice, pass her my address, and went to class. Now I had P.E., yess, i loved it. I changed clothes and went to the gym.

" hey, Nessie, I heard that you became friends with the Cullens!" Autumn said, and soon all my friends came to hear our conversation.

" Alice, just Alice."

" what did you two talked about?" claire said

"hmm, nothing really important just what we like to do, and we are going to the mall today after school"

" just you and Alice?" that time was luca who asked.

" Yes, and dont make a big deal about it! Why don't you boys invite the girls to go to the movies, if you think that they are drop dead gorgeous!"

" i would," robert said" but they are all taken, and too old"

"i no you wouldnt" autie said

" he would be scared" i said

He was getting close to me trying to fight in a friendly way.

" dont you dare, you know that i am the strongest"

" not for so long, you have no idea how hard i have been working out!"

"are you all going to stand there? Its volley time!" coach miller said


	6. 1

hey, I just want to mention that I need help and I do not know if I continue or not. I would like to know the opinion of you, and if I continue, what I should write about. Thank you ! REVIEWWW PLEASE !


	7. Chapter 7 - Renesmee has a secret

After the last period

Alice POV:

Class is finally over, and I can not wait to tell everyone who I saw today and go shopping with her. She's so big and more beautiful than I expected. I think that we are going to be good friends and im just hoping she will like to go shopping as much as i do.

''Alice where were you at lunch?'' Jasper said while they all got in the jeep.

''I was with Renesmee, she was the girl I chose to show me the school'' I said, looking at them that were wide-eyed.

''OH MY GOD, what is she like?'' Rosalie was the first one to ask.

'' She is gorgeous, she is really nice and I am going to the mall with her at 6''

''I think that Bella and Rosalie would love to go too.'' Edward said a little happy but confused.

''I would love to ! I think it would be a great opportunity for us to get to know her.'' Rosalie said excited

''Sure, I need to see her ! Alice im impressed, how did you get to talk to her so easily?'' Bella said like she was going to cry.

''Well, she is really easy to talk, and we will be picking her at 6 so be ready !''

* * *

Renesmee POV:

I was walking home, just thinking about the Cullens. I am very outgoing, but I have to confess that I was nervous about going out with Alice, she must be about 4-5 years older than me! Despite this, they appear to be pretty cool, and I have to admit that they are very beautiful! Edward looks like a Greek god, and I think that we are a bit alike! Im just hoping my parents would let me go !

10 minutes later:

''Hi Mom, I was just wondering if I could go out with a friend in 2 hours?''

''And who will take care of your brother?'' She said looking sharply at me with an angry look.

''Please mom, just today !''

'' JUST TODAY ! I have done so many things for you and you can't even make your brother dinner?'' MY mom said angry, that I really don't understand why my parents treat me so bad, and I just have to keep doing favors for them as their meal, doing things with my brother because they do not have time to take care of him and sometimes I even have to clean the house. So I just headed to my room, and started to use my iPhone, which I bought with my money that I gathered over the years. I never told anyone, except Jordyn that my parents treat me badly, my father try to abuse me and try to hurt me enough to take his anger. We never had a happy moment together, which makes me very sad to see other families going out for dinner, smiling, laughing and that's all I ever wanted. When I looked at the clock, it was already 5:30 then decided to change clothes. I grabbed my phone and my wallet and put it in my purse. I went down and saw that Alice was already there, but was not was alone, the two other Cullen girl were also!

''Hi Alice"

''Hi Renesmee, this is Rosalie'', she pointed to the blonde one ''and Bella.'' the brunette one.

''Hi is nice to meet you'' I said a little shy

''Hey is nice to meet you too'' both of them said. I got in the car and they started to ask questions:

''so Renesmee,'' Bella started

''Call me Nessie, everybody does, Renesmee is a little mouthfull''

''ok, Nessie, uhhm how old are you?''

'' I just made 14, and you guys?'' I said

''Im 19 and both Rosalie and Bella are 18'' said Alice

''And you all are adopted?''

''Yes we are all adopted,'' Rosalie said this time''but me and Jasper are twins.''

''Thats... Nice''

''WE ARE HEREEE !'' Alice screamed excited, she must really like to shop !

''Do you play any instrument Renesmee?'' Rosalie said, she was really sweet.

''Not really, I wish i did, I really like the piano though.''

''Edward is a really good pianist, he could teach you some day'' Bella said

''That would be nice''

''What is your favorite store'', Alice said'' Do you like Prada, Gucci, Hermes...''

''Alice, less please'' Bella said and I laugh a bit, Alice was really outgoing.

''I really like them all, but I don't have any, my mom won't let me. Is not like we can't afford it, but they don't want me too.''

''Tell us about your parents'' Bella said with a little pain in her look

''They are... Good'' I said

''You are not a good liar,you don't seem happy talking about them!'' damnit, why am I so bad at lying

''It is just that my mom doesn't really give me much attention, thats all !''

"What about your dad?" Rosalie asked softly.

"Never really home. Either at work, a bar, or some strip club. No one at my house really knows. I have no idea how they're so rich." as I said that, I noticed that they had a painful and angry look on their face, which made me a little scared. All three looked sharply at me. It was a while before anyone said anything.

"So, do you like any sports?" Bella asked.

"Um... for about seven years now, I started to do dance classes." I said slowly

"Really?" Rosalie asked

"Yeah." I said quietly.

"Are you good?" Bella asked, she was smiling proudly at me.

"You can say so, I have won so many 1st overalls and I have 7 crowns. I hope to be a professional dancer someday or an actress, but my parents don't really care, they never watched me perform. They think I am awful and just let me dance because they signed a stupid contract, that I never really understanded " I said, shrinking back a bit. Bella who looked like she was going to explode


End file.
